Trouble at Slick's
by McflyNiffMonkeeFan
Summary: Sebastian and Jeff go out to Slick's, a bar, and something bad happens to Sebastian. Sebastian/Dave, Jeff/Nick.


~Writing this has seriously upset me and has made me cry. Just letting you know now! This story has also been the darkest thing I have _ever_ written in my entire life!~

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing. . .except for Slick's!

Warnings: Curse words and. . .rape and honestly I don't really think it's all that graphic.

"Bye Seb!" David Karofsky said as he leaned down to kiss his boyfriend.

Dave was a sport's agent and was going to a meeting in Wisconsin and wouldn't return for two days.

Sebastian was hunched over on his desk in their apartment in New York.

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled. He would never admit this; but he was going to miss Dave. He always did, but he was a Smythe and Smythes don't act all lovey dovey. And Smythes certainly do not fall in love in their junior year of high school and stay in a committed relationship for five years, but Sebastian made an exception.

"I just know they will love you're book Seb."

You heard that right. Sebastian Smythe was an author and was going to a publisher the next evening.

"Well, see you in a few days." Dave kissed his head again, but Sebastian grabbed him and kissed his lips hard. That was his way of saying, _Bye Dave. I love you. I'm going to miss you so much._

Chuckling Dave walked out the door. Sebastian sighed as soon as the door closed. He turned on the T.V. needing some kind of noise.

The next evening:

Sebastian was on the phone with Dave.

"I had them eating out of my hands in just five minutes."

"I knew you would baby. I'm so proud of you. When I get back we'll celebrate, okay?"

"Can't wait. We won't be leaving our room for days. As for now, I'm going to call Jeff and see if he wants to grab a couple of beers."

Jeff and Sebastian, believe it or not have been best friends since their junior year at Dalton. Jeff even helped get him and Dave together. It is kind of funny, sweet and innocent Jeff Sterling and the not-so-innocent, provocative Sebastian Smythe best friends. They were opposites, but that's the reason why they were so close.

"Sounds fun. Tell him I said, 'Hey.'"

"Will do. See ya."

"I love you."

". . .Likewise bear cub."

Sebastian loved Dave. He did. He loved Dave with all of his heart. He never wanted to be with anyone else as long as he lived. It was just hard for him to express his feelings. He grew up with his father hating him.

Pulling up in front of his best friend's house, he called him.

"Yes Sebastian?"

"Hey Princess. Come have some beers with me. I signed a book deal."

"That's great Seb! I'll come meet you."

"No need. I'm in front of your house."

Sebastian heard Nick murmur in the background, "Figures."

Jeff shhhd him and said, "I'll be right out Seb."

As Jeff went around his and Nick's room his boyfriend layed on their bed, reading. He looked up from his book, "Please, please be careful." He begged. New York was a dangerous city day or night.

"I will. I promise." Jeff tied up his black and white converse. His love for plaid shirts and converse never faded.

"Do you have your phone?"

"Yes."

"Wallet? House keys?"

"Double yes. Don't worry. I'll be home by midnight." He leaned down and kissed his boyfriend. As he began to stand up Nick pulled him down for another, deeper, kiss.

When they parted Nick was diving in for another, but was interrupted by a honk of a car horn.

"Damn him." Nick said through clenched teeth. Nick and Sebastian still weren't the close of friends.

Jeff laughed, "Don't wait up." And left the safety of their home.

He hopped into the passenger seat.

"Evening Princess."

"Hey Seb. Where are we going?"

"Slick's."

Slick's was a very popular gay bar in New York City.

Within the next fifteen minutes Jeff and Sebastian were sitting up at the bar sipping on beers.

"Let's dance." Sebastian set his beer down and grabbed hold of Jeff's wrist and led him to the dance floor.

The two friends danced for hours and even ordered a few more beers. Sweat glistened on their bodies as they moved around the room. Jeff was the best dancer back at Dalton and Sebastian wasn't too bad himself. In fact a small crowd of people circled around them, watching the two men in awe.

After a while Jeff leaned in real close to his friend so that he could be heard over the loud music, "Seb! I told Nick I would be home by midnight!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Aw live a little Princess!"

"I really should get home!"

"Ugh! Fine!" Sebastian rolled his eyes.

Jeff smiled, "I'm going to go to the restroom real quick. Meet you outside?"

"Yeah, whatever." Sebastian stuffed his hands in his pockets. He walked outside to his car and got in and started the engine. He turned on the radio and began to sing along to When I Get You Alone by Robin Thicke.

The passenger door opened. Sebastian turned and expected to see Jeff's goofy grin, but instead he was met by a gun.

"Drive," Came a deep voice from the hooded figure, "Now."

With shaky hands Sebastian put the car into Drive.

All Sebastian was thinking about was Dave. He was going to die. He was sure of that and he was never going to be able to kiss Dave again. Dave wouldn't be able to hold Sebastian in his arms ever again. Hell, he the last time they spoke he didn't even tell Dave he loved him.

"Pull up here." The man said.

Sebastian pulled into the dark, secluded area.

"Now get in the back." The man pointed behind him with his gun.

"What are you going to do?" Sebastian's breath quivered.

"Just do it!" He roared.

Sebastian crawled between the seats and before he could open the back door and make a run for it the man reached over the driver's seat and locked the doors.

~Start of the rape scene. Just letting you all know.~

The man dove into the back seat straddling Sebastian's waist and leaned down and grabbed the boy's face and kissed him. The man needed to shave and his breath reeked of alcohol and stale cigarettes.

"No! Please stop! No! No!"

The man took his belt off and tied it around Sebastian's wrists, restraining him. He then began to pull his pants down, Sebastian's eyes widened in fear. He knew what was about to happen.

"Please! I'm begging you! Don't do this!"

The man ignored him and then began to strip Sebastian of his clothes. Sebastian was roughly pushed on to his stomach.

Sebastian heard a crinkling of a wrapper; a condom. The man dove into Sebastian without any warning.

Sebastian screamed out in agony. Tears leaked from his eyes. Sebastian Smythe was no virgin. Hell, he lost his virginity when he was 14! But this man was rough and with every thrust brought more and more pain to the poor 21-year-old. He was nothing like Dave. Dave was so sweet and gentle with Sebastian. He treated Sebastian as if he were porcelain.

But all this man did was cause Sebastian pain. He was torting him. In fact the pain was so intense that he began to see black spots.

The man bit down hard on his shoulder and neck, leaving dark bruises.

Soon, but not soon enough, the man came.

Pulling out of Sebastian he said, "Thanks Kid." He kissed Sebastian's cheek and pulled his pants up. He untied his belt from Sebastian's wrists. The car door opened and he got out.

Sebastian just layed there, trying to his breathing under control and doing his best to make the tears stop. No matter how hard he tried more came. God only knows how long he layed there until he rolled over on to his back and sat up, wincing as he did so.

His breathing was labored, as he pulled his pants up and got into the driver's seat. He gripped the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white. His vision was blurred with tears. He tried to wipe them away, but more came. It was a miracle that he made it home without getting into an accident.

Once in the safety of his and Dave's apartment he rushed to the shower, shedding his clothes off as he did so. He took the hottest shower he could with stand. The hot water mixed with his tears as he scrubbed every inch of his skin raw. He felt so, so dirty and used. His shower lasted almost two hours before the hot water ran out and turned to ice. Even then he stayed in for another hour, trying to scrub away the memories of his horrific experience.

After turning off the water he looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot, his cheeks were pink and the bites from that man were so dark. They were pitch black and looked. . .well gross.

Sebastian has never in his life had seen hickeys like that before. They certainly wouldn't go away for a while.

He layed down in his and Dave's bed, hugging Dave's pillow tightly to his chest, inhaling the other man's scent.

All Sebastian wanted for Dave to come home and hug and kiss him and to tell him that everythign was going to be okay.

But in order him to do that Sebastian is going to have to tell Dave what happened and he just doesn't know if he can do that.

How is he going to tell Dave that he was weak and couldn't defend himself and got raped? He was disgusting now. When they first started dating Dave looked passed Sebastian's old ways of one night stands, but now. . .will Dave look passed him being weak and disgusting? He was like yesterday's trash.

Sebastian finally fell asleep, having horrible nightmares.

A Slick's twenty minutes before:

After Jeff relieved himself he made his way outside. He scanned the parking lot for his best friend's car. It was nowhere to be seen.

Groaning he took out his phone and called him. It rang and rang.

_Hey this is the one and only Sebastian Smythe. I'm obviously not here, so leave a message_.

Jeff grinned at the rudeness of the voicemail. He tried a few more times, but no luck. The blonde then tried to tag down a taxi, but they were all off duty. He knew the buses didn't run this late. Jeff looked down at his phone; 1:45.

_Great! Just great! Nick's asleep by now. I don't want to wake him. He's been working so hard lately._

His phone beeped, signaling it was dying.

_Can tonight get any worse?_ He thought.

Nick was a soccer player, he really wants to be a coach though. Who figured? All the while Jeff taught a class at a fancy dancing school.

There was only one other thing to do. He began walking home. He shivered at the cold air. It was November and it was freezing!

By the time he arrived home it was 2;30 A.M.

As soon as he was through the door Nick came rushing to him.

"Jeffie! Thank God you're home! I've been so worried about you! You didn't answer your phone! You were supposed to be home hours ago! Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry Nick," He shivered.

Nick noticed and pulled him into the living room, he sat Jeff down on the couch and grabbed a blanket from the couch and threw it around his boyfriend's shoulders.

"My gosh Jeff! You're freezing!" He rubbed his boyfriend's arms up and down trying to create some warmth.

"That's why I was so late. Sebastian was supposed to meet me outside, I went to the restroom and when I came back he was gone. I tried calling him, but he wouldn't answer. So then I tried to get a cab, but they were all off duty. The buses don't run this late. I – I had to walk home." He closed his eyes, preparing himself for Nick's yelling.

Nick jumped up, "YOU WALKED HOME? Dammit Jeff I've told you a million times this is a dangerous city! You could have gotten, mugged, or raped, or killed! Why didn't you call me?"

"I – I didn't want to wake you up. You've been working really hard lately."

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Nick chuckled. Jeff was too sweet for words. He always put others before himself.

"Jeff if something like this ever happens again, you call me. I don't care what time it is. Okay? I couldn't stand it if something happened to you."

"I know Nicky. I'm so sorry." He was shaking.

Nick looked at the poor state his boyfriend was in, "I am going to kill Smythe. He's done some pretty stupid and messed up stuff. But he _knows_ not to mess with you. I oughta break his nose ."

"Would you stop complaining about Seb and get over here and warm me up."

Nick smirked, "I think I know exactly how to warm you up."

Jeff grinned and before he knew it Nick was on top of him undressing him and kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

The next day was Nick and Jeff's day off and they stayed in bed making love.

"I still haven't heard from Seb. I hope he's okay." He looked at his phone, checking to see if he had any messages or calls.

Nick plucked his phone from his hands and set it aside and crawled on top of the blonde boy.

"Forget about him today." He began biting on Jeff's neck.

"But what if something's wrong?" He let out a low moan.

"He's fine. Dave is coming home tomorrow, right? So leave him alone." He licked Jeff's throat.

"O – okay." Jeff stuttered and soon Nick was thrusting into him, slowly.

~Oh goodness! My heart is SO broken right now! Please leave a review! And yes, that means you LINDA!~


End file.
